plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 26
|Zombie = Summoned: |FR = |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 25 |after = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 27}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Say, Penny, do you think Intensive Carrots can be used to revive defeated plants? Penny: That's... that's exactly correct, User Dave. Penny: Sorry. It just confuses me when you pay attention. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty Let the Punk Zombies kick back the Spore-shrooms or else other zombies like MC Zom-B will kill the Spore-shrooms very easily. At the end, the Hair Metal Gargantuar is very harmless, as it always spawns in the center row. However, this doesn't mean it shouldn't be taken out. It can still easily plow through defenses, especially if multi-lane attacking plants are being used. However, if the player has a piece of Plant Food, they can use a straight-shooting plant such as Repeater to defeat it. The player should not let MC Zom-Bs get far if they kill the Punk Zombies at first. Another option is to let Breakdancer Zombies kick other zombies, then use Blover or Hurrikale to blow them away, instantly killing them. Arcade Zombies, themselves, are not a threat, since the player should be able to defeat them while their jam plays. However, the player should always be aware of their arcade machines, as the large density of 8-Bit Zombies can easily cause a game over. Waves 3|zombie2 = 1 2 4 5 |note2 = Punk plays!|zombie3 = 3|note3 = 1x Plant Food available|zombie4 = 1 1 2 2 4 4 5 5 |note4 = Rap plays!|zombie5 = 3 2 4 |note5 = First Flag!|zombie6 = 5 1 1|note6 = Pop plays!|zombie7 = 2 1 5 |note7 = 8-bit plays!|zombie8 = 2 3 4 1 5 2 3 4 |zombie9 = 2 4 2 4 |note9 = Rap plays!|zombie10 = 1 1 5 5 3|note10 = Final Flag; Metal plays!}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by This strategy can beat the level without Plant Food, premium content, gemium plants, or losing any lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Snapdragon **Sunflower or Sun-shroom **Magnet-shroom **Stunion **Celery Stalker **Cherry Bomb **Thyme Warp Fill up the first two columns with sun-producing plants. As the first Conehead Zombie appears, let it reach the third column, then stop it with a Stunion and kill it with a Celery Stalker. Let the Punk Zombies shove the endangered Spore-shrooms and be killed by them. If need be, though unlikely, dig up plants behind them if they are about to be kicked off out the lawn. After they are dead, a Buckethead Zombie will enter the center lane. Let him reach where the Conehead was killed and kill him with the same Stunion-Celery Stalker combo, however, do NOT remove his bucket with a Magnet-shroom. This will delay the coming zombie hordes as long as possible. Once the first Huge Wave hits, start planting Magnet-shrooms next to every Spore-shroom, Snapdragons in every free space ahead of the plants, and Celery Stalkers in front of the Snapdragons (optimally one full tile ahead of them). Magnet-shrooms can go behind or in front of the Spore-shrooms, however, if the Punk Zombies somehow did not succeed in pushing the Spore-shrooms far, they will need to go behind them. Snapdragons will double as offense and defense, and combined with free Spore-shrooms and Celery Stalkers ahead of them, and Magnet-shrooms behind them, the zombies will have difficulty advancing. The center lane should be clogged with surplus Magnet-shrooms and Snapdragons. Thyme Warp can be used to buy extra time in the early waves and foil the Arcade Zombies and 8-Bit Zombies. During the later waves, a large force of Breakdancer Zombies and MC Zom-Bs will appear. Use a Cherry Bomb immediately to kill most of them; the survivors will not be able to get through all the chaos and plants in the way even if an MC Zom-B is kicked forward into the Snapdragons. For the final wave and Gargantuar, use a Thyme Warp to group all the zombies together, then kill the Gargantuar and everyone around him with a Stunion-Cherry Bomb-Celery Stalker combo and mop up the remaining zombies. If you use Plant Food with this strategy, the Snapdragons in the middle lanes will destroy most everything by themselves. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** This strategy focuses on holding back the zombies until you can use Spring Bean PF effect and Blover Combo. Keep in mind that using Blover to blow away zombies bounced by Spring Bean requires you to time it properly, otherwise, the zombies will just be pushed back. *'Procedure' Starting off, commence planting two rows of Sun-Shrooms in the last two columns. Pay no attention to the Conehead Zombie until he reaches the fourth column. When he does reach the fourth column, plant a Primal Wall-nut on the third column and proceed to kill him with Ghost Pepper. By now, the punk music should start playing and Punk Zombies should come. Ignore the Punk Zombies and let the Spore-shrooms kill them, so the Spore-shrooms could be kicked back to the fourth column. The Buckethead Zombie in the middle row can be simply be killed by Spring Bean and Blover. Next is the most simplest yet most stressful part of it: keeping the zombies away from the Spore-shroom. But before doing anything else, plant Primal Peashooters behind the endangered Spore-shrooms and Primal Wall-Nuts in front of the spawned Spore-shroom. These should prevent zombies from killing the Spore-shrooms. First part is the rap music. Make sure ALL the zombies come out on the lawn, then use Thyme Warp to send them to the back of the lawn. When you see the white outlines of the zombies, place the Blover on the lawn. The zombies get pushed by the Breakdancer Zombies and get blown away from the Blover. This should immediately start the pop music. Pop music is also easy. Place Ghost Pepper on the lane with the Glitter Zombie holding the Plant Food. This will again, immediately start the next music, which is 8-bit. This part is relatively hard, but possible. With the Plant Food you got from the Glitter Zombie, wait until five arcade cabinets and two Arcade Zombies are on the lawn, then put Plant Food on the Spring Bean and use Blover. This will again, start the next music. Do the same thing as before: use Thyme Warp then kill the zombies with Blover while the rap music plays, starting the metal music. The Gargantuar will start coming in the middle lane, but prioritize the incoming zombies. Using Blover, you can hold back the horde, as Blover can blow away zombies pushed by Primal Peashooter's pea. Killing the Gargantuar comes last. To defeat it, place a Spring Bean under it and quickly place a Blover. This should kill it quickly. If you fail to defeat it, use the Primal Wall-Nut to stall it until Spring Bean is available and you can retry the trick. Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower (boosted) **Primal Peashooter (boosted) **Endurian (boosted) **Celery Stalker *When the level starts, plant a whole column of your boosted Primal Sunflowers. *Knock back any zombies that come with your boosted Primal Peashooters. *Place your boosted Endurians in front of the endangered Spore-shrooms. *Take down Arcade Zombies and the spawned 8-Bit Zombies down with Celery Stalker. *MC Zom-Bs are a threat and should be dealt with immediately with your boosted Primal Peashooter. *A Hair Metal Gargantuar might appear in the Final Flag. If you do not want to deal with him youself, just let the lawn mower do its job (unless there's no lawnmower because then you have to DIY). Strategy 4 Created by Ondra10 Need plants: 1-2) Sun Plant (Sunflowers,Sun-shroom or Gold Bloom) 3) Escape Root 4) Imimater (Escape Root) 5,6,7,8) Anything that Attacking plant On place: (S-Sun plant, ER-Escape Root, AP-Attacking plant SS-Spore shroom (already)). 1 2 3 (4-6) 7 (8/9) ER S S AP SS AP ER S S AP SS AP AP S S AP AP AP ER S S AP SS AP ER S S AP SS AP Using: 1. Plant Sun plants (max 10x) 2. Plant Escape Roots (4x) 3. When Escape Roots ready use then for Spore Shrooms (all). 4. Also put some attacking plants to Lane 3 and then on others. 5. Survive and dont lets zombies to enter Row 1 and done. Gallery NMT Day-26 EP.png|By NMTDay26W1.png|Final wave by . Gold Bloom is required. NMTDay26.png|Done by Fairy27 Screenshot_2016-10-14-23-19-32.png|By Daay 26 Strat.png|By SONMT26.PNG|By Walkthrough Neon Mixtape Tour Day 26 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Intensive Carrot - Neon Mixtape Tour Day 26 (Ep.333)|By How would you rate Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 26's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants